


I needed you more than I thought

by Big_Skelly_Energy



Series: My edgy/fluffy/short/heart filled ramblings [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, Sad, This non-human loves you, but will never be able to tell you, only read if you wanna feel bad man, sort of unfeeling non-human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28160763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Skelly_Energy/pseuds/Big_Skelly_Energy
Summary: You are dead. The pov is from a non-human and they aren't happy about your passing. They have many more years without you. Humans are so stupid.
Relationships: Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: My edgy/fluffy/short/heart filled ramblings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062974
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	I needed you more than I thought

**Author's Note:**

> This is.....pretty sad so if that isnt your wheel house don't worry. And probs don't read. but you know....I dont control you.

Humans are so funny.

They live for such a short time and think they are so strong. They cry and laugh so much. They aren't good at much but they try so hard. They care so much about how things look. And they never stop talking.

Humans are so  _ stupid _ .

They kill each other for fixable issues. They have so many words for one thing. And they love things that could never love them back.

I didn’t mean to love one back, but maybe that is what they are good at. Everything is good at something. Maybe they can be so damn endearing that even species that don't pack bond, pack bond to them. Like the pet “cats” they seem so fond of. What's really funny is I didn’t even realise how much I loved them, how much I  _ needed _ them. It snuck up on me. 

The human They died. It was the result of heart failure. Their body couldn’t even keep them alive for their short lifespan and I want so badly to be mad angry furious _enraged_ but I do not know who to blame. Them? Are they to blame for their own untimely death? No. I know They did not purposefully off themselves; They were so in love with life. They found beauty in anything and everything we saw. 

I never understood what that human word meant “beauty.” Why do humans search for it so tirelessly? Why do they seek it? What does it mean? The only time that I understood it was when I sat underneath the tree that They used to love. They said that the sun shone through the leaves in just the right way, and they were right. The sun shines in between each leaf in bright, warm beams, and through leafs to make each one glow in a slightly different shade. 

I wish I showed Them waterfall. They would have told me they thought the crystals were magical, another exaggeration, but one I now understand completely. No, I wish that I could speak to Them  _ one more time _ . I would tell them that I get it now. That They finally accomplished what They were trying to do, show me the “human experience.” I would tell Them that before I didn’t know the meaning of beauty, but now I see it like They did. If I could say goodbye I would tell them that I want them to come back from wherever they are to look at the stars with me. I would say that I wished that I was human too so I could feel more of the “human experience,” because I want more than anything to know love like humans do. They live for such a short time, but they live  _ so much _ . 

So standing at Their grave, with Their name and a date carved into a  _ Stupid  _ slab of stone I tell them one last thing as I carefully place a bouquet of dandelions (some said they were weeds but I like them better than any other flower because dandelions were Their favorite) onto the ground I whisper one last goodbye into the wind, hoping this one, if anyone, is the one that reaches Them.

“ _ heh...I guess I needed you more than I thought.” _


End file.
